What the flames can't hide
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: There is a legend among the residents of Beacon Academy, one of a boy in green, welding a sword of similar color. A boy who fought the creatures of the grim that invaded the city of Vale, and won. The tale of Christopher Elsword. With fire dust running uncontrollably through his veins due to a failed experiment. What the flames can't hide. Full summery inside


_There is a legend among the residents of Beacon Academy, one of a boy in green, welding a sword of similar color. A boy who fought the creatures of the grim that invaded the city of Vale, and won. Four teachers at Beacon know this tale well. The youngest, a girl with a red cape, is the headmistress of Beacon. Another, one of white, is the headmistress's assistant. One is of black, the world history teacher, and the last is of yellow, who knows the most about the boy in the legend, teaches the students about the grim. Above her door, is a green great sword. No one knows why this sword is there, and no one has seen it moved. When asked, the teacher replies with a simple, 'a friend gave it to me.' These four girls were with the boy of legend, fought by his side, and were there when he became a legend. Can you guess their names? Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. The boy's name was Christopher Elsword, and we are going to relive the legend, experience the hardships, and learn how a simple boy with little control of the power inside him, became a hero. Come, gather round, and let us learn the story of Elsword._

"Waaaa Chaaa." A girl in a red cape says as imitates hand to hand combat.

"So I see." The man sitting across from her says. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"I want to be a Huntress." The girl says.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asks.

"Yeah. I only have two more years left of training at Signal, then I'm going to apply for Beacon. You see, my sister is starting there this year, and she wants to be a Huntress. I want to be a Huntress because I want to help people." The girl says. "I mean, my parents taught us to help people, so I thought. Well might as well make a career out of it." She begins to ramble.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asks when the girl is done.

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon." The girl says.

"Hello." Ozpin says.

"Nice to meet you." The girl says.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks.

"More than anything." The girl says. Ozpin looks to the blonde woman next to him.

"Well okay." He says. The girl's eyes widen.

_The next day._

A blonde boy watches as airships dock and unload students at Beacon, a blonde female not much older than the boy, nudges the boy with her elbow.

"Hey Elsword." The blonde woman say.

"Yeah sis?" Elsword replies.

"I need to talk to Ozpin." The woman says.

"Sure, see you around Elsa." Elsword says, watching the retreating form of his sister. Before joining the new students. He ends up in a large room with a stage in the front.

"Ruby! I saved you a spot!" A blonde girl nearby says. A girl in a red cape makes her way towards the blonde. When she reaches the blonde, they begin to argue. A white haired girl joins soon after.

"... Like tall, blonde, and straggly over there." Elsowrd glances over to find the white haired female pointing at another blonde boy nearby. Elsword ignores the white and red haired females again as Professor Ozpin walks up onto the stage. He clears his throat to catch the attention of the students.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills." Ozpin starts. "But as I look among you, all I see is wasted energy. You all lack a sense of direction, a need of purpose. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only take you so far… It is up to you to take the first step."

"Tonight you will gather in the barn. Tomorrow you initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Professor Goodwitch says. Elsword exits silently. He enters the large room Goodwitch called the barn. He sets down a sleeping bag in a secluded corner and changes into his night clothes. He sits down against the wall as he inspects his sword. He pulls out a sharpening stone from his bag and begins to sharpin his sword.

"Hey," Elsword looks up to see a blonde female in front of him. "I'm Yang. What's your name?"

"Elsword." Elsword replies.

"Well, Elsword, might I ask why are you here by yourself?" Yang asks.

"I tend to be alone. I just get things done faster that way." Eslword replies, continuing to sharpin his blade.

"Oh... What combat school did you go to?" Yang asks.

"I didn't go to a school. My older sister taught me, she's an instructor here." Elsword says. He finishes sharpening his sword. He presses his thumb against the edge of the blade until it draws blood. Satisfied, Elsword places his sword to the side and looks up to meet Yang's eyes. Yang finally gets a good look at his face. Blonde hair that covers his forehead, green eyes and thin lips pressed into an expressionless line.

'He's actually somewhat... Attractive' Yang thinks.

"You actually have a reason for talking to me? Or just saw someone by themself and decided to annoy them?" Esword asks. Yang is taken aback by the harshness of the question.

"I was actually interested in that sword." Yang says sheepishly. Elsword nods.

"Built it myself. I can use it one handed, despite how weak I may seem." Elsword says. "You can hold it if you want." Yang lifts the heavy sword, with a minor degree of difficultly. She inspects it, looking over the finely crafted blade. Ruby enters the room and Yang leaves to talk with her sister. Elsword stares at her retreating form before opening his bag and pulling out the disassembled parts of a DMR. He begins to rebuild the gun. After a few minutes his focus is broken by a shout.

"Oh not you again!" Two females shout in unison. Elsword looks up and to see Ruby and Yang arguing with a white haired girl. A black haired girl WAS reading a book until she blew out the remaining lights to end the shouting. Elsword snaps his fingers and a flame appears on the handle of his sword. He reassembles the DMR and goes to sleep, not noticing the lilac eyes watching him.


End file.
